Mutual Benefits of a Troubled Man and a Seductress
by WaddleBuff
Summary: A stereotypical situation; a drunken man, a woman whose needs are required to be met. Ahri finds such a man in the bar of the Reflecting Chamber, as her carnal desires crave a fit contender to slake them. But as she holds Ezreal in her grasp, she gets much more than she bargained for.
1. Sittin' With You, Eyes on the Door

_For best effect, read while listening to instrumental version Maneater, by Hall and Oates._

* * *

Ezreal sat in the bar of the Reflecting Chamber, slowly sipping away at his liquor, swishing around the ice inside his cup every few moments. He had been through quite a rough day. Any passerby could throw him a glance and already decide that his life wasn't being very kind to him during that time. His hunched shoulders, disheveled hair and sagging countenance was proof of this.

Mellow music plucked off the strings of an Etwhal lazily drifted through the air, helping the various Champions and Summoners with their relaxation. Though for Ezreal, it merely added to his depression.

The overall mood of the Reflecting Chamber that particular night was melancholy, not very happy, not very sad. A perfect environment for trouble-ridden men like Ezreal to drink their troubles away. And also the perfect environment for foxy women to hunt their prey.

Such was the case for Ahri as she slinked inside of the Reflecting Chamber stealthily, careful not to attract too much attention. It wasn't as if she didn't enjoy the prying eyes of onlookers; the prime reason her garments exposed so much skin was for catching the eyes of men. But tonight, she was on one of her special hunts. Ahri did this this every so often when her carnal desires needed to be slaked. And the bar of the Reflecting Chamber were her prime hunting grounds.

Making her way to the hazy, smoke-filled area at the rear end of the chamber, her eyes flicked about to search for any potential victims. Her essence orb was being tossed about playfully behind her with her sleek white tails, a habit she had formed not too long ago. She eyed drunken Summoners, lounging Yordles, and a few Champions, some of whom gave her a wink and a grin, to which she replied with the rolling of her eyes.

Then her eyes are met with the lone, hunched form of Ezreal on the bar counter. Her eyebrows raise, her interest increasing. Her hand touches upon her chin as she slowly circles around him, walking in slow, deliberate steps. She looks past his gloomy aura; all of that was barely an obstacle for her and her seductive skills. Her eyes roam his body, taking in his built physique. After a few moments, she smiles a satisfactory grin; he would do. But the test still wasn't over.

She looked around her to see if anybody was observing her actions; nobody was. She then proceeds by dimming the brightness of her essence orb for stealth, then throws it under the stool Ezreal sat in. With her hand, she slowly guides it to sit in his lap. After a few seconds of letting it sit idly, she quickly flicks her wrist, resulting in the orb to come flying back into her possession.

With a grin, she looks inside the blue orb for the results. After a few moments, her eyes widen, and so does her grin. She turns her head at the blond-headed explorer then looks back at her orb. According to her orb, Ezreal's size was perfect for her needs; if not more (I'm sure you all know what I imply by saying "size").

Ahri licks her lips, and tosses her orb behind her to be played with by her tails.

"Intriguing..."

She giggles to herself as she slowly makes her way over to her unsuspecting prey.

She had found her target.

* * *

Ezreal raises the glass cup to his lips, only to find cold ice and remnants of his drink touching them. He sighs, slightly annoyed that he had emptied yet another glass in the span of a minute.

"Bartender…hit me again."

A few mechanical steps later, Rumble appears, manning (Yordling?) a petit version of his usual mechanical suit. This small contraption is dressed in the same attire he is wearing; a sharp black suit with a bowtie.

He enjoyed working as a bartender in the bar, his personality humbling itself considerably whenever he donned the sharp apparel.

"Coming right up sir."

Ezreal's glass is quickly filled with the orange liquid that he had been consuming for the past hour. Rumble sets it down on the counter with a soft _clink_, the glass then gripped by Ezreal's hand in the blink of an eye.

"And what'd you be havin' miss?"

Ezreal looks up and turns head lazily to see who the newcomer was. His eyes met with the orange orbs of Ahri's. She had her head supported by her hand as she gazed at Ezreal sultrily.

"I'll drink whatever he's drinking."

"One Dack Janiels, comin' right up."

Once again the Yordle places a cup of liquor on the counter, which is left sitting there as Ahri begins to proceed her process of seduction.

The two continued staring at each other, Ezreal's drink still waiting to be consumed. Ahri smiled confidently; she knew that this man was already captivated with her. For what other reason would he be gazing back at her for so long? This was going to be easier than she thought.

Finally the silence is broken by Ezreal's soft belch, which then prompts him to break the staring contest with Ahri and continue his drink.

Ahri is left a bit stunned at this, leaving her to stare at him blankly. But after a few moments, she takes the initiative and begins speaking.

"So…you're the Prodigal Explorer I hear about?"

A grunt. Then Ezreal's raspy voice responds,

"Yeah."

Silence. Ahri quickly finds another conversation-opener.

"Well I'm Ahri, I'm sure you've heard of me."

Silence.

"Yeah."

"Judging by your appearance, you've been drinking here for quite a while hm?"

The sound of ice clinking against glass, silence.

"Yeah."

She clicks her tongue in slight annoyance, but still maintains her seductive aura.

"I'm guessing you had a rough day?"

Ezreal shifts his weight, before sighing. Finally he answers.

"I guess you can say that."

Ahri grins. She had found an opening. As long as conversation was constant, her seduction couldn't fail. And it was all the better that this man was having trouble in his life; many a man she had slept with had been in this very state. She knew men with problems always needed someone to comfort them. And most of the time, when that someone is a woman possessing a beauty of her caliber, comfort meant some close physical interaction underneath some white sheets.

"Oh? Would you mind telling me what's troubling you?"

Ezreal looks at her with a glare, trying to decide whether or not he should.

She raises her hands innocently before stating,

"Don't worry. I'm just a harmless little fox."

He sighs once more and takes another sip of his liquor.

A silence ensues as Ezreal's mind begins to function out of its buzzed state.

"Well…I guess I have to get this off my chest. Nobody else really knows about my problem."

After another gulp of liquor and an outtake of air, Ezreal begins his story, Ahri

"So today…I found out that…"

He bites his tongue, desperately fighting back tears of angst.

Ahri places a tail of comfort on his shoulders, trying to coax him to continue. He shrugs it off before continuing.

"…well my…my girlfriend's been cheating on me."

Ahri nearly yelps out with joy. What a perfect situation. She had lost count of how many men she had seduced while they were in this very same condition. She tries her best to fight back the grin trying to plant itself on her face. Instead she puts on the sweetest, most sympathetic voice she could muster.

"Oh that's terrible…"

Ezreal chuckles, then takes another sip of his emptying glass of liquor.

"Yeah…I guess it is."

Ahri lets the music of the room replace conversation for a few moments, allowing Ezreal to consume some more liquor.

"My friend told me about it. He just suddenly came up to me and told me the rumors going around that my girlfriend had lost her virginity to some son of a bitch Summoner."

Another swig from his glass. Ahri looks on patiently.

"I didn't believe him at first. But then I heard all the other people. All of them, just fucking whispering about it right in front of me, throwing me their sympathetic looks."

Ezreal's grip on his glass tightens as his anger increases. The words he speaks laced with spite, spat out between clenched teeth. Ahri takes note of his reaction to the problems riddling him, tucking the information into the back of her mind before taking action, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, hey…you should just calm down hun. You don't know if their stories are real or not."

As her words leave her mouth, Ahri could feel the shoulder relax a bit, the tension slowly seeping away. Ahri grinned. She was progressing through this at quite a rapid pace.

Ezreal's head bobbed as he nodded vigorously, the alcohol fogging his thought processes.

"Yeah…yeah you're right. I should."

His hand began raising his glass to his lips once again, but is stopped in its tracks by Ahri's hand.

Ezreal looks at her inquisitively, his bloodshot eyes at half-mast.

Ahri gives him a seductive grin before saying,

"You know…alcohol won't really help you calm down."

He has to think on this for a moment, his hand still gripping tightly to his glass. Even though Ezreal had drunken more than two bottles worth of liquor, he wasn't completely intoxicated. Finally he places the drink on the wooden counter, and once again agrees with Ahri's suggestion.

"Yeah…you're right."

The two stay in that position for a few minutes, Ahri's hands on his shoulder and on his hand, Ezreal sitting with his back hunched.

Music in the Reflecting Chamber had changed from slow and mellow, to upbeat and peppy, completely altering the atmosphere. The Maven of the Strings definitely knew how to control a scene with her fingers.

Finally, Ahri makes her next move. Standing up from her stool, one of her hands on his shoulder, she suggests,

"What do you say we go and relax in one of the private lounges? I'm sure you can get your mind off things there…"

Ezreal looks at her with a blank expression, to which she replies with a small smile. Ahri almost had him. She was sure of it.

With her hand still on his shoulder, Ezreal stood up, wobbling slightly. Quickly ducking and catching him, she places his arm around her shoulder for balance.

"Alright miss. Lead the way."

Ahri's grin didn't need to be hidden any longer. She had him in her grasp. There was no doubt about it.

"With pleasure."


	2. Oh, Oh Here She Comes

Private lounges of the Reflecting Chamber were established directly above the bar, providing a bird's-eye view of the stage. The small rooms simply consisted of a couch and coffee table. Bigger lounges were also available for larger groups. Tinted windows and locking doors ensured that whatever transpired within these small rooms remained private, a perfect place for a couple to be left to their own devices.

And also a perfect place for Ahri's seductive skills to truly shine.

Ahri and Ezreal stumbled inside the darkened room, their presence prompting lights to flicker on, filling the room in an ambient orange light. Both of them chuckle and giggle as Ezreal once again nearly stumbles to the floor, relying entirely on Ahri's help to maintain balance. After the third stumble on their way to the couch, Ezreal laughed while saying,

"Look, I'm really sorry for this Ahri. I don't even know why I can't walk. I'm not even that drunk!"

A hiccup directly after this comment proved otherwise.

Ahri giggles, replying.

"It's alright hun."

On a side note inside of her mind, Ahri added,

_Besides, it's much easier to get what I want when you're in this state._

If Ezreal wasn't so intoxicated, he would have immediately noticed the devilish grin on Ahri's face.

Finally, the pair arrived at the couch, where Ezreal falls down with a _plop_, the air within the cushions hissing out of it with a silent fury. Ezreal reclined his back, resting his arms atop of the sofa, unceremoniously cracking his neck.

Leaving Ezreal on the couch to make himself at home, Ahri quickly dashes to lock the door. As soon as the lock clicks, her body relaxes, as if the lock was an indicator that her reward was to come soon. Her hands grasping the doorknob, she leans on the door, looking toward the golden head of Ezreal as he watched Sona perform her music through the tinted windows. The sound was channeled through a complicated array of pipes, allowing music from the outside to make itself inside the lounge, but no sound inside allowed out.

Another perfect feature of the room to complement Ahri's work.

Biting down on her lip with a grin, Ahri knew it was time.

Quickly unfastening her heeled boots, she throws them aside, revealing her perfectly sculpted calves. Along with her footwear, Ahri sheds her sleeves, allowing the creamy skin of her arms to meet the lukewarm air of the room. During the shedding of her attire, Ahri walked slow steps to the couch, inching closer and closer to her prey. Before walking into his field of vision, Ahri removes her hairband, tossing it over her should with her essence orb.

Ahri whips her head about, freeing her hair from the position it had been conformed to. Her hands rustle the black locks, allowing them to cascade over her shoulders, giving her a wild, free look. Then, grabbing her dress by its top hem, with both hands she pulls it downward ever so slightly, allowing her confined breasts to be peeking over the top, nipples only a slight tug away from being revealed.

Taking a deep breath, she readies herself for a moment before walking sultrily over to Ezreal's relaxed form, her body only clothed with her skintight dress and the white panties that were already beginning to become soaked with readying lubricants.

She locks her eyes onto Ezreal's face, sitting onto the couch gracefully. Ezreal is still focused on the performance outside the room, his head not even turning slightly to the arrival of the fox beside him. This surprises her for a moment, for the disturbance of the weight distribution in the couch coupled with her alluring scent should have been more than enough to catch his attention. But she shrugs it off, and instead takes advantage of this by positioning herself without his gaze.

She crosses one bare leg over another, her body turned on its side to completely face him. Her left arm digs into the couch, propping up her head as she looks towards Ezreal with eyes that could make any straight man melt. Her right hand rests upon her bare thigh, the dim light of the room allowing it to cast a very short and faint shadow.

She sits there, in a position that would make any man cringe with desire, her hair flowing freely upon her ivory skin, much of her flesh revealed for the eyes to freely explore. But after several moments, Ezreal's eyes still gaze outward, seemingly entranced by the beautiful performance being given by the woman onstage.

Ahri's foot begins to gyrate in the air with annoyance. She was being upstaged by a mute woman who was outside? In her head Ahri scoffs.

_"Big breasts aren't everything in a woman. But yet that musician is always_ so_ popular among my prey."_

Calming herself down, Ahri tells herself to be patient, he would notice soon. What man wouldn't? Besides, he had already agreed to her conditions already. Once he noticed her, his carnal desires would overcome everything else, and she would receive what she so desperately needed.

But after several more minutes, it finally occurred to Ahri that when she mentioned to Ezreal to relax in the private lounge, she herself wasn't involved in it in any way. Upon this realization, she pouts, somewhat frustrated and annoyed. She had thought she had won him over in the bar downstairs, that no more seductive work needed to be done. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Ahri's right hand leaves her thigh, balling up into a fist in front of her mouth. After taking a short breath, she clears her throat softly to catch Ezreal's attention.

Finally, Ezreal's head lazily turns her direction, but looks away just as slowly. Suddenly he does a double take, as if he just noticed there (but with his mind under the influence of so much consumed alcohol, he probably _did_ just notice her there).

"Oh Ahri. Sorry, kind of forgot you were here."

He laughs, to which Ahri replies with a very, very, very forced giggle, one that struggled its way out of her system ridden with annoyance. Never before had she had to work this hard to win over a man.

Suddenly, he squints, blue eyes analyzing her body. Ahri's hopes skyrocketed.

_Yes that's it…you know you want this._

Her right hand slowly draws circle on her thigh as she sultrily bites down on her lip. If this wasn't arousing, Ahri knew nothing else would be.

Silence. Music from the outside is soft and mellow, much like the kind played earlier in the evening.

He finally speaks, an inquisitive tone in his voice.

"Did you…change or something?"

Ahri nearly let out an outburst of annoyance, but amazingly held it inside of her. It's amazing how much that woman can hold in her emotions to get what she wants. Instead through a forced grin she replies,

"No…it just might be your eyes or something."

Ezreal squints again, before shrugging.

"Yeah…yeah I guess. I _am _pretty drunk after all."

He laughs a guffawing laugh, which nearly pushes Ahri to her limit.

_Oh…no fucking shit, you dumbass._

Yes, she was pissed.

Ahri was desperate, and she knew that now was the time to use her wild card. She couldn't believe that he hadn't already fallen for her charms as intoxicated and stupid as he was.

She readies herself for a moment, thinking over what to say, how to provoke Ezreal to the point that he would finally give in to her.

Finally, she begins to speak, her voice laden with sweet sympathy and innocence.

"Say…Ezreal?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…you were saying earlier how you heard those people gossip about you and your…problem."

Ezreal's countenance changes to one more somber, before he looks at her and answers.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"While you heard the rumors…while you listened to the news…"

Slowly, Ahri's body inched closer and closer to Ezreal as she continued.

"…while you suffered under the actions of your girlfriend…."

Finally, she stops, her nose only a few inches away from his.

"…did you ever feel like taking…revenge?"

The music outside of the lounge had quieted down; Sona's performance was finished for the night. Only the sound of their breathing occupied the small room.

Ezreal looks into her golden pupils, his own pupils frantically moving from left to right, as if Ahri's eyes provided an answer that he had to search for. He finally speaks, his voice shaky, uncertain.

"R-revenge? What do you mean?"

Ahri giggles, her hand reaching for his chest, pushing him against the sofa's cushions. She then quickly lifts her leg, swinging it over Ezreal's lap, planting both of her legs on the couch on either side of him, trapping him underneath her. Her hands grab Ezreal's face, now wearing an expression of confusion, and a hint of fear. She makes him look upward at her own face before replying.

"Oh you know…your girl's been sleeping around with other men? Then what do you say we give her a little payback?"

Ezreal's eyebrows furrow, his countenance turning to one of anger as he realizes what she meant.

"No! I'd never do such a thing to her!"

Ahri pushes onward.

"But it's not like she'll find out…"

"No, no! I will not cheat on her even if she did cheat on me."

Once again, Ahri was annoyed at how stubborn this man was.

She looked on into the eyes of the man before her. Her seductive aura was gone; she was done trying.

She sighs once more before speaking, her eyes looking downward, away from his eyes.

"I really didn't want to win you over like this Ezreal. But I have no choice."

Before any words could leave his mouth, Ahri's silenced him with hers by giving him a passionate kiss. He struggled, trying to break away, but by the time he did, her tongue had already swished inside against his own.

Little did he know she had released a natural aphrodisiac through her saliva, a potent charm that worked for a few minutes. But Ahri knew a few minutes were all she needed to make him fall for her without the use of such drastic measures.

Effects of the chemicals that had found his way into his body immediately began to take effect, as the extraordinary toxin swam its way through pores in his mouth into his bloodstream, quickly latching onto large cells and multiplying at a drastic rate. Soon the infected blood would reach his frontal lobe, the toxins that had hitched a ride on the cells flying through his body reaching their destination. While the chemicals take control of his mind, Ezreal would now be completely limp, save for his member, which was already trying to break free from its fabric confinements.

Ezreal's arms reach for Ahri as she slides off of his body, kneeling on the floor.

"Ahri…stop. I don't want to do this with you."

But the tone of his voice sounded uncertain, heavy and dazed.

She looks at him rather apologetically as his hands reach for her to halt her actions. But before he could even come close, two of her tails lash out, wrapping themselves around his wrists, disabling him from movement. Two other tails gird themselves around his ankles, just in case he tried to resist.

Ezreal struggles against the restraints, grunting with effort.

"Ahri..you're not going to win over me."

A giggle.

"Don't be so sure about that."

He continues struggling, fighting against the chemicals working in his brain and the tails wrapped around his limbs. But Ahri's tails only tightened themselves as he continued.

Ahri's restraints and the effects of her aphrodisiac soon won over, disabling him from movement, rendering his body limp and weak.

He pants from the physical effort, left to watch helplessly as Ahri unzips his trousers, pulling them off, letting them drop to a heap at his ankles.

An involuntary grunt escapes his lips, caused from the friction his white underwear rubbing against his asset causes as Ahri slowly pulls it off, her eyes hungry for what lay underneath. Finally the undergarment releases his monster from its confinement, the vein bouncing slightly from the sudden action. His member, the prized treasure Ahri had sought after all that night, was now revealed in the placid air of the room, completely erect.

Ezreal himself couldn't believe how hard and firm it was in contrast to the rest of his limp body as it began to throb slightly, the skin of its head stretched to its limit. Ahri looked upon it hungrily; ready to launch herself at him at any given moment. But she controlled herself before continuing, giving Ezreal a promise; she definitely owed it to him after all.

Looking up at him with coy eyes and the most adorable countenance she could muster, she said,

"I'm sorry for this. I really am. But by the time I'm finished…"

She proceeded to lightly graze the surface of his cock with her fingers, allowing them to dance upon his vein agonizingly slowly. Ezreal gasps at the sensation, his erection already throbbing, begging for more stimulation.

"…I'm sure you won't regret what I've done to you."

With that said, she unleashes her inner desires, finally letting loose.

* * *

_Alright...you know what's going to happen next chapter. :3 Be sure to leave a review!_

_Sayonara_


	3. Watch Out Boy, She Chew You Up

Ahri's lithe fingers worked their magic, grasping Ezreal's erection, softly stroking it. The sensation of her soft skin touching upon the nerve sending electric shocks of pleasure up his spine. Clear liquid begins seeping out of its slit, coating the bulbous tip in a clear sheen of precum. As much as he didn't want to do so, Ezreal is unable to do anything except enjoy what Ahri is doing to him.

She smiles at his reaction, even if it was to be expected. Gently Ahri increases the pace, her hand traversing the tight skin of the penis faster than before. The member itself throbs with an increased vigor, the clear pre-ejaculatory juices beginning to drip onto Ahri's hand.

Ezreal's countenance is like a prune; shriveled up and wrinkled. He tries his best to hold in his outbursts of bliss as his blue erection is played with in Ahri's grasp. His precum dribbles onto Ahri's hand, making its way between her thumb and forefinger, the clear liquid then latching onto his member. As Ahri continues to stroke vigorously, she spreads his precum around his penis, covering its entire surface area in a clear sheen.

Ezreal remains to hold back his gasps and outbursts; he knew they would only encourage her.

Suddenly he feels coldness as Ahri's fingers remove themselves from his asset, allowing the air to attack his wet and exposed member from all sides. He dares to open his eyes, relaxing his face. It was a mistake.

As soon as he does, he sees a flurry of black hair and feels his entire member submerged in tight, wet warmth. Unprepared for the sudden assault, he moans loudly.

Ahri giggles through her nose as she slowly thrusts her head forward, taking in his cock inch by inch. As soon as the tip reaches her throat, she draws back, concaving her cheeks to suck in as much of Ezreal's essence as she can. Swallowing the juices, she licks her lips, allowing the somewhat tart taste to occupy her tongue before descending upon Ezreal's cock for more.

Her hand aids her in her endeavor, gripping the asset, moving in synch with her head as she slowly repeats the process of thrusting her head forwards towards his crotch. Her thirst for his essence drives her lust to new heights, resulting in her speed to drastically increase.

Her hand slips away from Ezreal's erection, allowing Ahri to completely swallow it inside of her mouth, pushing it as deep as it can possibly go. She moans through her nose every time the head of the penis grazes the entrance to her throat. Her hands grab the base of his length, steadying it while her head continued thrusting itself at him at a rapid speed.

Ezreal doesn't hold back any longer; the pleasures, the aphrodisiac, all the circumstances in the room were against him. Loud moans and pleas for more began escaping his lips, the decisions his brain making for him tipped towards pleasure, morals and consequences completely forgotten. Wet sounds of Ahri's continued sucking fill the air along with her sensual moans. Ezreal's hands are balled into fists, his nails digging red holes inside of his palms.

In a matter of minutes, the effects of Ahri's aphrodisiac dissipate, allowing Ezreal to realize what was happening. But it was too late; what effects the aphrodisiac had brought upon his mind were now replaced with a fog of lust, the pleasure overriding any other feeling in his system.

But as Ahri continued to give him constant bliss, her tongue wrapping itself around his cock, mouth wringing him of his juices, anger and spite began to surface inside of him.

Anger towards himself for being so conceding to Ahri's charms, anger towards his girlfriend for not being true, anger towards the beautiful woman before him inducing such lust and pleasure.

He suddenly feels warmth present itself at the base of his girth, teasing its way at the entrance of the channel leading to the tip of his cock. Ezreal moans at the sensation, feeling it slowly inch through his penis. He braces himself for climax as Ahri's moans and siphoning of his essence drive him over the edge.

But just as suddenly as it appeared, his impending climax flees away. Ezreal opens his eyes, rage welling up from inside of him. He sees Ahri, panting with his precum smeared all over her face, sweat beginning to roll down her skin.

"Hey, you bitch. You wanted to do this, so don't stop."

If his hands were free, he would have forced her head upon his crotch, forcing her to drive him to climax.

Ahri looks at him, stunned. But after a few moments a grin makes itself present on her visage.

"Oh…so you're enjoying this?"

Ezreal gives her a hateful look, before scoffing.

"You think? What, you're accusing me of being a faggot?"

The words coming out of his mouth are completely fueled by his anger and intense lust. Intoxication helped make matters worse.

Ahri giggles, inducing more of Ezreal's anger to make itself evident.

"Don't laugh at me you slut. Suck my cock right now, or I'll fucking rip these tails off your ass and make you."

She simply looks at him with a coy smile before replying,

"Mmm…never would have thought that you're such a dirty talker hun."

Ezreal pointedly glares at her.

"I said shut up and suck. Those fox ears of yours deaf?"

Another giggle.

"Oh I'm going to do more than that dearie."

Licking her lips and staring back at Ezreal's face with a seductive grin, her hands reach over her shoulders, pushing out her breasts into the air. Ezreal's hungry gaze feast upon the mounds of flesh, his mouth beginning to salivate.

Ahri keeps her gaze with him as her fingers untie restraints on the back of her dress. After a few tugs, she grabs the hem of her red skintight attire, pulling it towards the carpeted ground.

Ezreal's eyes widen as her luscious breasts are completely exposed. They bounce slightly as they rejoice being freed from the constraints of Ahri's attire. Ezreal gapes, unable to stop his jaw from dropping slightly. His eyes wander across the fleshy mounds, their ivory color almost hypnotizing. The pink nipples are perky, rock-solid against the air of the room. Small rivulets of sweat traverse across the rounded curves before splattering silently onto the floor.

He struggles against her tails, desperate to fondle with her breasts, to touch them. Ahri merely giggles her mischievous giggle as her tails keep him restrained.

A finger waggles in front of his nose teasingly.

"Not yet big boy. Let me have my fun first. Then later…"

She stands up, and settles on the couch, planting her knees on either side of him, grabbing his face with her hands.

"…I'll let you do anything…"

She moves her tail that restrained his right hand to her breast, allowing the soft flesh to rub against his knuckle. The sensation sends a signal through his nervous system, resulting in his erection to harden, more precum dribbling from its tip. Ezreal moans, Ahri's scent driving him over the edge.

"…anything…you want."

Ahri begins to close the gap between the two, her sweet lips puckered ready to meet his. Ezreal closes his eyes, ready for the impending osculation. But after a few moments, he feels nothing. Opening his eyes, he sees the side of Ahri's head, feeling her cheek against his. Then a warm tingling sensation from his earlobe sends shivers down his spine. It takes him a few moments to realize she was licking the outside of his ear.

He suddenly feels his entire ear engulfed in wet warmth as Ahri covers it with her mouth. The action surprisingly arouses him, resulting in more moans to emanate from his mouth. The pleasure suddenly increases as he feels her tongue dive inside the crevice, the saliva and warmth completely flooding his ear canal.

Ahri's hands are now latched onto his head, hands gripping tightly on his golden locks as her tongue delves deeper inside of his ear.

Ezreal speaks between moans; he didn't even know why this felt good, but it did.

"…bitch…what are you doing?"

Ahri doesn't answer, instead continuing to explore his ear canal, the sounds of muffled sucking meeting his eardrums. Finally, she separates with a moan, a string of saliva connecting her to the inside of his ear momentarily. She pants, her hands gripping onto fabric as she buries her face inside the crook of his neck. She sits in his lap, clutching onto his sweat-soaked shirt. Ezreal squirms, struggling to free himself.

"Godsdammit. Quit wasting my time you fox. Who the hell do you th-"

He is silenced by a sudden bite to his neck, to which he yelps, his voice resounding throughout the small room.

Ahri's tongue quickly caresses the small wound, her soft warm lips smothering his skin. Slowly she makes her way up his neck, planting kisses and keeping her tongue in contact with his skin, leaving behind a warm trail of saliva. She separates from him at his chin, opening her eyes at half-mast, looking deep into his own.

By now, there wasn't any seductive charms, no tricks up her sleeve. Now her animalistic lust had taken over, and she was going to get what she wanted, whether he liked it or not.

Ezreal glares at her as she stares at his face, licking her lips. He continued to struggle, his biceps pushing their limits as he tries to free himself from the tails' strong grip.

Then, Ahri lunges herself at him, her mouth melded together with his. He kisses back, but struggles to do so against her vicious tongue. He feels her hands ruffling his hair as the two osculate vigorously, tongues combatting each other within the shared, warm space.

The sound of their kissing filled the room, coupled along with Ahri's moans escaping through her nose. As Ahri violently assaults his mouth with her own, a ringlet of saliva began to accumulate around the pair's mouths. She continues the session, sucking in his saliva, reveling in the taste of the sweet alcohol he had consumed hours prior.

Ezreal is left to kiss back, unable to do anything else. Though this wasn't his will, he too was enjoying it as much as she was. She continues her assault with an increased speed, not bothering to take breaths. Ezreal is also affected by this, and begins to yell muffled words for her to stop. The air making its way to his lungs from his nose are not enough, and he is close to suffocation before Ahri finally whips her head back, parting from his mouth.

She begins to inhale large amounts of oxygen, her hands gripping onto Ezreal's shoulders. Words do not pass between them as the couple catches their breaths, the sound of panting occupying the increasingly-humid air of the room.

Ezreal wheezes, the oxygen a welcome guest to his lungs. Several minutes pass before the breathing of the two regulate. Ahri's hands suddenly tighten on his fabric, and he could hear her breathing rate increase once more. In a blink of an eye, Ahri's arms part in a ferocious flurry, her fists still gripping onto his shirt, rendering it to be nothing but a tattered rag. Her hands quickly ripped off any remaining clothing that was still hanging onto his skin. Ezreal's eyes widen with fury.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

But his words fly past Ahri's head; her face comes into contact with Ezreal's now-exposed chest. She quickly takes his nipple inside of her mouth, her hands pressing hard against his body. Ezreal squirms under the ticklish sensation now emanating off the nipple inside of her mouth. It felt as if miniscule needles were lightly grazing his teat, the sensation tingling his entire left peck. But after some time, as Ahri's skilled tongue rubbed against his sensitive peak, the sensation turned into pleasure, quickly resulting in his member to produce more lubricants.

Ahri's mouth proceeds to traverse across his sculpted abdomen, before finally separating to take a few breaths. Ezreal watches her regain her composure, cringing as her perk breasts press against his chest, the head of his cock rubbing against the smooth skin of her exposed abdomen. With a shaky voice he inquires,

"Had enough?"

Ahri smiles.

"Not quite yet."

With that, she stands, her breasts bouncing from the sudden action. She doesn't loosen her tails' grip on Ezreal's limbs, careful not to let the beast loose. Once again putting on her seductive aura, she wiggles her hips slightly as she grasps the side of her dress, pulling it downward. Ezreal gawks as she ever-so-slowly reveals more of her creamy skin, her breasts dangling towards the ground as she continued to bend over. Finally, her attire drops to the ground into a heap of red, the attached bell ringing a muffled chime.

Only her white, wet panties remain, blocking her warm womanhood from sight. Her fingers curl themselves around the silky fabric, and then pull it off, allowing it to slide down her legs to the ground. Ahri stands before Ezreal, her finger seductively twirling around a length of her hair. She allows Ezreal's hungry gaze to traverse wherever it pleased as she slowly walked over to his naked body.

Her hands once again grab his head as she positioned herself over his lap, her knees digging into the couch once more. The strong smell of her vaginal juices waft into Ezreal's nostrils, arousing him like never before. With a grin Ahri's hand grabs his erect cock, slowly stroking it, resulting in more of his sticky lubrication to spill from its slit. Her other hand grabs the back of Ezreal's head, bringing him in for a kiss. She controls herself this time, their kisses slow and gentle.

Ezreal grunts as he feels Ahri's thumb rub against the tip of his penis, the small gesture sending a shock up his spinal cord. She takes this as an indication that it is time. Separating from Ezreal's mouth, she slowly raises herself a little higher, carefully and slowly positioning her entryway to be directly in front of Ezreal's manhood. When she found the desired locus, she looks into Ezreal's eyes, stating with a sultry whisper,

"Now the real fun begins."

* * *

With that, Ahri rapidly descends, surrounding his erection with her warm welcoming flesh.

The couple yelps out in pleasure. They had been waiting for this moment the entire night, and finally it had come. Ahri gasps, grasping onto Ezreal's shoulders for dear life. Her five tails that weren't occupied with the task of restraining the man before her instinctively straightened out, their fur standing on end like hair after electrocution.

Ezreal's arms lay limp at his side. Even if Ahri's tails were to have let go of his wrists and ankles, he couldn't have done anything. A grimace occupies his countenance as the sensory overload emanating from his submerged girth floods his system.

Several moments pass with the pair frozen in this state, Ezreal's member fully immersed inside of Ahri's welcoming womanhood, her inner walls slightly pulsating.

Ahri finally takes the initiative; her tails back to their liquid state, her womanhood conformed to the shape of its intruder. Slowly, she almost fully extracts Ezreal's manhood from inside of her, and in one fluid motion inserts it in its entirety back inside. Another loud groan ensues, both of them pausing once again as they rest from the sudden burst of scorching pleasure.

The amount of time between this penetration and the next one is considerably lessened compared to the initial entry. With more confidence, Ahri repeats the process of lifting herself off of Ezreal's girth, before slamming down with increased force, the friction caused within her well-lubricated chamber resulting in the utmost pleasure for the two involved.

As more lubricants present themselves within her folds, Ahri begins gyrating her hips toward Ezreal with increased pace, his member constantly rubbing against her inner walls as a flint to stone. The resulting sparks ignite an inferno of pleasure to well up inside of them as Ahri continues her relentless thrusting.

Ahri grabs onto Ezreal's head as she moans loudly, his member hitting a hidden sweet spot. This sudden action has his head buried between her luscious breasts coated in sweat. Another thrust later, Ahri's grip tightens around his hair, her arms bringing him closer to her. With her walls tightening, the pressure and the bliss continue to increase.

She arcs her back to allow his girth to dig inside of her as deep as possible, suffocating Ezreal between her breasts. Her breathing is rapid, matching the constant gyrating motions of her hips. Sweat had begun to seep out of every pore, the droplets of perspiration flying off of her body as her violent movements sent reverberations throughout her petit frame.

Temperature in the lounge had gone up considerably since the two had initiated the penetration. Sounds of skin violently clashing against each other mingle with the constant groans emanating from the mouths of the couple on the couch.

Ezreal is enthralled with the sensations he is feeling in his nether regions as Ahri ceaselessly pounds against him. The sweet smell of her perspiration tackles his senses as his face is completely covered with her breasts. Her chest continues to bounce up and down in front of his nose, droplets of sweat traversing along the rounded flesh, flying of her nipples into his face and hair.

Instinctively, his head turns slightly, resulting in his line of vision to come directly in sight of her pink nipple. It takes less than a second for him to decide his next action. Opening his mouth, he takes it inside, beginning to suckle on it, his tongue eagerly caressing the hard peak.

Ahri yelps in surprise as she feels her sensitive area suddenly engulfed in his mouth. Ezreal feels her reaction, and continues to suck with more force, causing another loud moan.

"…augh….Ezreal…yes…."

The pleasure engulfing her senses is almost too much for Ahri to handle as she grips onto Ezreal's head tightly. His vigorous assault on her sensitive peak coupled with the constant plunging of his rock-solid manhood inside of her warm cavern drives her over the edge, her inner folds beginning to constrict Ezreal's suffocating member.

She whips her head back, resulting in more droplets of perspiration to fly out of her hair onto the carpeted ground. Ezreal groans through his nose as Ahri's already vise-like grasp tautens around his length. Clear lubrication from her reproductive system flows freely out of her womanhood in a constant torrent as she gyrates her hips faster than ever before, her pink walls tightening more and more by the second.

Her tails begin to twitch violently, imitating the actions of the member inside of her as it approached its climax. Ezreal is forced to separate from Ahri's chest as he pants for air, the physical demand increasing dramatically as he once again feels heat begin to concentrate itself at the base of his length. He groans loudly with Ahri as her entryway constricts tightly around his cock, prompting her to slam against his thighs faster, harder.

"…oh…eaagh…._yes…"_

"…I'm….don't sto-_aaugh_….

Any attempt at conversation fails miserably as their raw passion takes ahold of them, resulting in animalistic outbursts to spurt out of their mouths.

Ahri's wet skin slaps against Ezreal's thighs at a furious speed, her lubricants and sweat amplifying the sounds to reverberate within the walls of the room. Finally her inner folds clamp down mercilessly on Ezreal's cock as its bulbous tip pokes at the entrance to her womb.

She gasps, her breath completely taken away from her, before it returns in a fury, resulting in a scream that could be heard outside of the soundproof lounge. Her tails instantly solidify, rigid and hard as her body slams itself one last time on Ezreal's manhood before her vagina concedes, her climax arriving with frightening force.

Globs of white foggy juices spurt out of her womanhood, splattering all over Ezreal's abdomen and nether regions. Ahri's eyes fly wide open as she yells jagged outbursts, her lungs breathing in an irregular pattern as her reproductive system expunges her sticky essence.

As soon as he feels his girth engulfed with this precious substance, Ezreal couldn't control himself as he feels his white hot seed race through his member, exiting inside of her welcoming entry. He groans loudly as his cock violently throbs inside of her, spraying his sperm all over her inner walls.

Ahri collapses into Ezreal as she feels his seed completely fill her womb, her tight womanhood still siphoning him of his primary export.

The couple groaned together as their climaxes continue, their nether regions completely covered with the products of their lust. Ahri grips onto Ezreal's shoulders as she buries herself in the crook of his neck, panting, sweat rolling off of her face in small streams. Ezreal lay limp on the couch as their climaxes subside, unable to do anything except close his eyes, trying to regain his energy.

Ahri's tails lay limp behind her, rid of their energy hours before. Several minutes pass with only the sound of their breathing, Ezreal's penis just outside of Ahri's pink folds, now leaking a steady stream of thick cum.

Finally, Ezreal opens his eyes, his strength returned, his body rejuvenated. He looks around, as if he had forgotten where he was. His eyes look down and are met with Ahri's head, her black ears twitching softly as she still recovers from their earlier session. He feels her hands gripping her shoulders, her cheek resting against his bare chest. The intoxication of the alcohol had drifted away, the sex helping him sober up. Because of this Ezreal had completely forgotten how they had gotten to this position.

Suddenly he remembers how he had tried to drink his troubles away, only to be persuaded by the woman currently resting in his lap to relax in a private lounge upstairs. How she had seduced him by some cheap trick, and how his lust had won over him, resulting in the raucous intercourse that had occurred minutes earlier.

He then feels a strange sensation in his wrists, a small tingling, as if they had been freed from some constraint. Lifting his hands, he sees red marks beginning to form below his palms, proof of something tightly girding his hands before. He then remembers Ahri's tails gripping him tightly, disabling him to do what he pleased, to play with her how he desired. With this, his brain also brings up a promise from her lips;

"_Let me have my fun now…but later, I'll let you do anything…you want."_

Just the memory of her sultry voice arouses him, his member poking against Ahri's entryway. A sinister grin presents itself on his face as he realized his position; his hands were free, so were his feet, and Ahri rested before him, vulnerable. A chuckle escapes his throat, alerting the woman in his lap, prompting her to sit up and look at him with questioning eyes. Her face was so adorable, so innocent; Ezreal nearly wiped the smug grin on his face.

But Ezreal hadn't forgotten who she was; he didn't like her, no feelings of fondness or even friendship existed between the two. She was here because she wanted sex. Nothing more. And if she wanted it, he would give it.

He speaks, his rough words piercing Ahri's ears.

"Guess what slut?"

Ahri sighs. She was still a bit tired from their earlier session, but she puts on her sultriest smile before replying,

"What is it hun?"

She is taken completely by surprise as Ezreal's hands roughly grab her hips before he throws her off the couch onto the ground. The air is knocked out of her lungs, causing her to gasp sharply. Ezreal follows suit, leaping off the couch, his hands grabbing her wrists, pressing them against the hard ground. She winces at the slight pain, but tries her best not to show any indicator of this on her face. Ezreal looks down at her as he pins her down, positioned on all fours.

Ahri is unable to move, much less resist. Her arms are painfully held against the floor above her head, her tails pressed as well. She knew that she had promised this to him, but never would she have guessed he would be this aggressive.

He gives her a malicious grin before answering her question.

"It's my turn now."

* * *

_Well there you have it. This story's not over yet. Remember to review this chapter so I can know what to add into the smut for the next one. :3_

_Sayonara_


	4. I Wouldn't If I Were You

Ahri squirms under Ezreal's weight as he kisses her roughly while pinning her to the ground. Her breaths are sharp and short, her nose the only passageway for oxygen to travel to her lungs. A moan escapes through her nostrils every few breaths as Ezreal's skilled osculation continued. Her struggles are somewhat involuntary, a reflexive action caused by her body's need for air.

His rough tongue is skilled in aiding his violent assault on her mouth as it explored the warm space behind her pearly white teeth. His lips are clamped over hers tightly, disabling anything to come in or out. Ahri's arms have grown quite sore, and she fidgets a bit, attempting to reposition them. This only results in an angry grunt, and she feels her arms held down with more force. A painful groan then leaves her nostrils.

_Gods, he is rough. Even Tryndamere wasn't this aggressive on me. _

As soon as that fleeting thought passes through her mind, her lips are relieved of Ezreal's grasp as his mouth traverses down her chin, his tongue attempting to dig ditches in her soft flesh. Her lungs gratefully take the opportunity to take in as much oxygen as it can during the small cessation as Ezreal's mouth slowly traverses upon her skin.

Ahri braces herself as her chest heaves; Ezreal's tongue continued digging into her flesh, constantly moving southward. She knew he would be at her breasts soon, his mouth fastened onto one of her nipples. This would cause her freedom to breathe to cease, since the pleasure resulting from his suckling would take its place. But as she felt Ezreal's chin graze the top of her chest, she feels him take a sudden ninety-degree turn, feeling his mouth moving westward. She lifts her head up slightly to see what he was doing, pausing her intake of air.

This was a mistake.

Her eyes barely caught a glimpse of Ezreal's blond hair before her head whips back towards the ground as she feels his warm, wet tongue burrowing into her exposed armpit. She gasps sharply, interrupting her lungs' intake of air. Her short sharp breaths begin to return as she feels her sensitive flesh assaulted by his rough mouth.

"E-Ezreal…what are you…"

The next words about to leave her lips are interrupted with a harsh moan as she feels his teeth nip at her flesh. His small bite was somewhat painful, yet for some reason she enjoyed it. He gives her another bite, one that was much harder than the last, causing Ahri to bite down on her lip, emitting another moan.

Ezreal's mouth forms a grin to her positive reaction as it continued to assault her exposed pit. His skilled tongue smoothed over the red teeth marks caused by his previous bite, caressing them with saliva. Ezreal breathes in deeply through his nose, eager to breathe in her sweaty scent. His tongue is constantly met with her salty sweat, its flavor slightly enhanced by a sweet yet bitter taste.

Truth be told, no matter how strange this may have been, Ahri was enjoying every second of Ezreal's molestation of her armpit. Never before had any man been willing to commit such an action, thus giving her newfound pleasure.

Ahri's moans begin to be incessant, due to the fact that Ezreal continued giving her small bites and nips. She is still unable to move as his strong arms continue holding her down. Her legs squirm under his weight, but are still spread wide open, vulnerable to an attack.

But she is unaware of this as Ezreal continues to molest the spot of flesh usually hidden and undisturbed. The action of his mouth constantly digging inside of that area triggers a myriad of sensations; she struggles to breathe as moans escape her lips, yet small giggles try to make their way out of her system. Her eyes wince at every bite Ezreal gives her, but a strange burning pleasure soon follows. This results in her reproductive system to resume its work, her womanhood beginning to leak out lubricants, along with Ezreal's remaining seed.

Sweat continues to flow out of the couple's pores in small rivulets, covering their bodies in a shiny sheen. Ahri's armpits try to contribute to this, but only one is successful in doing so, since its partner's produce is constantly being devoured by Ezreal's mouth, causing loud fleshy sounds to mingle with Ahri's moans and gasps.

She suddenly feels his mouth separate from her, and feels it traverse across the top of her chest. She cringes as she feels his lips slightly graze her nipples, as his mouth slowly moves westward. Her eyes fly open wide as she then feels his mouth reenacting its actions to her left armpit onto her right.

Ezreal hungrily digs his mouth inside of her sensitive flesh, this untouched region ripe for him to explore. But his body craved more than this child's play, and he knew so. Continuing to passionately osculate with her right pit, he instinctively positions his abdomen above hers, unbeknownst to Ahri. After a few moments, his mind tells him he had positioned in the correct spot, allowing him to continue. With that, he thrusts downward, plunging his erect cock inside of her unsuspecting body.

This results in jolts of electricity to flow through her nine tails, lifting the couple off of the ground for less than a moment. Ahri's eyes fly wide open, tears welling up in her bottom eyelid. Her mouth follows suit, nothing coming out of it, due to the fact that the sudden assault had completely taken her breath away. She feels her inner walls concaving, her system quickly producing lubricants to aid the intruder within.

Ezreal grunts through his nose, his tongue burrowing inside of her flesh with less strength. Slowly, he extracts himself from her, then plunges back inside with as much force as his last entry. His teeth bite down on her flesh harshly, as he feels his member smothered by her pink folds.

Ahri yelps at this, her nervous system in complete disarray as to how to react to Ezreal's second thrust, and his painful bite into her sensitive armpit. But after he extracts himself and plunges inside of her a third time, her mind decides that whatever was happening resulted in pleasure.

Her inner walls were now well-lubricated, Ezreal's clear lubrication helping in this process. Continuing his assault, Ezreal begins to slide in and out of her body at a regular tempo, his tongue resuming its duty inside of her flesh. As this process continues to repeat itself, Ahri couldn't hold back her loud groans and gasps as she feels her insides begging for more stimulation from Ezreal's girth.

He increases his pace, slamming his testicles into her clitoris with an improved strength. The sensation of her forbidden spot being violated every other moment that passedwas enough to send Ahri over the edge. But coupled with Ezreal's thrusting and constant stimulation in her sensitive armpit, she felt as if she was going crazy, resulting in her body to be under no control at all.

Her eyes are glazed over with lust, pupils wild and lost. She lolls her head about, breathing sharply through her mouth, saliva beginning to seep out of its side. Ezreal's pace quickens, lubrication aiding his length as it slides in and out of her at an alarming rate. His mouth is separated from her flesh as his lungs demand an increased payload of air from his physical activity.

As his hips smash into hers faster than ever before, Ahri's animalistic outbursts are nearly overcome by the sound of their flesh clashing against each other. Ezreal joins her in her revelry as pleasure takes hold of his mind, rendering his speech as nothing but grunts and moans.

Ahri grabs a hold of her consciousness for a moment to state what her body was pleading his for.

"Ez-Ezreal…"

A loud groan.

"….more…please..."

He didn't need her request to commit his next action.

But after hearing those words, he realizes his mind was telling him to do so as well. He momentarily ceases his thrusting, much to Ahri's dismay. His hands release themselves form her arms, leaving behind bright red marks. Positioning himself on his knees, the sweat pouring from his pores meeting the ground at a faster rate because of this, his hands grab Ahri's sweat-covered legs, pulling her across the ground.

Ahri merely pants, her chest heaving as she recovers from physical activity. Her jet-black hair is laid out on the ground, surrounding her head as rays to the sun. She suddenly opens her eyes as she feels her posterior lifted off the ground, allowing her tails a bit of leeway, her calves touching flesh. Slightly lifting her head, she sees Ezreal tightly gripping her thighs, positioning himself for entry. Before she could brace herself, her body quivers as a feather in the wind as he plunges his rock-solid member inside of her, deeper than before.

A loud moan escapes both of their lips as Ezreal continues to thrust inside of her, the head of his cock poking into the entrance to her womb. At this sudden entry, her pink walls begin to tighten considerably, suffocating his girth, causing more bliss and pleasure to ensue.

Ezreal's arms grip onto Ahri's legs for dear life as he gyrated his hips as fast as they could possibly go. Lubrication is overabundant, the clear liquids spurting out of Ahri's entry all over her thighs and nether regions, the substance then crawling onto her exposed abdomen.

Suddenly, a loud groan is simultaneously shared as the pleasure increased, their climaxes approaching rapidly. Ezreal thrusts at an amazing speed, his entire length constantly burrowing inside of her, eager for stimulation by her inner folds. The entire room is humid, smelling of lubrication and sweet sweat. Ahri's fingers claw at the carpet, eager to grab onto something, anything, as if the pleasure would cause her to fly away. Both of their breaths are short and jagged as the physical activity wore on.

Finally, Ahri's womanhood gripped Ezreal's member like a vise, a fire making its way out of Ahri's innards. She gasps, unable to form any words or thoughts as she feels her second climax make its way out of her system. Ezreal feels this as well, and pulls back as far as he could go, leaving a centimeter of his length inside of her before plunging back inside with a vicious force.

This was too much for both of them, as the friction caused by Ahri's tight walls cause her climax to ensue. Both of them groan loudly, heads tilted towards the sky as Ezreal thrusts his final thrusts. Then Ezreal feels hot burning warmth splash onto his abdomen, Ahri's juices spurting out of her as water from a fountain. The white substance coats Ezreal's cock completely, shooting forth from her innards all over her thighs. Ahri screams at the sensation, this second climax better than her last.

Ezreal then follows suit, and with a mighty yell shoots his hot seed inside of her already-filled womb. The cum has nowhere to go but out, the white sticky goo shooting itself out along with Ahri's produce. He continues to thrust inside of her, his penis throbbing and quivering uncontrollably, shooting strings of his seed wherever it could. Extracting himself from her, he allows his manhood to empty itself onto Ahri's naked body, the white goo latching onto her breasts, some of the strings shooting far enough to stick onto her face and hair.

Feeling his climax beginning to subside, he hurriedly thrusts one last time inside of her, emptying the last of his seed into her womb. He finally separates from her and collapses, flat on his back, allowing Ahri's body to plop down onto the ground, limp and exhausted. His cum still sticks to her body, slowly dripping onto the carpet, along with the torrent of his seed exiting her throbbing womanhood.

Ahri is completely satisfied, and somewhat surprised at Ezreal's rough conduct. Ezreal on the other hand only partially so. But he did not show this as he lay limp on the carpeted floor of the private lounge. Ahri rests, unaware that the night was far from over.

* * *

_Hurgha. This was supposed to be published a _long _time ago, but I extended it to a super-long chapter consisting of more than 6,000 words. So I decided to split this mega-chapter into two chapters, since I don't want to overwhelm you with too much Ahri smutty-goodness. :3_

_Speaking of which, I've been considering of making Mutual Benefits of a Troubled Man and a Seductress an entire series of one-shots comprised of various lemons with Ahri and a certain troubled male Champion. I've already gotten a few ideas in my head, but I want to ask you, my dear readers, what you think of this endeavor. _

_With that aside, the final chapter of EzrealxAhri will be uploaded soon. Thank you for all your support, and be sure to add the story to your faves! I feel all warm inside whenever I see the faves number go up. ^^_

_Excelsior!_


	5. Mind over Matter

Ahri is dazed, her eyes possessing a confused look. She lies there for several minutes, almost the entire front of her body covered in Ezreal's seed. Her breath finally regulates, allowing her to get a hold of herself, sitting up, the white substance on her chest dripping onto the floor. She surveys her body, and with her fingers cleans off the remaining semen as best as she could. She lifts her hands to her face, staring at them for a moment, watching as the cum formed webs between her fingers. Then, opening her mouth, she licks it all off, swallowing the warm goo down her throat. Repeating this process, Ahri's body is nearly clean of Ezreal's semen, save for the incessant stream of it slowly exiting her womanhood.

Crawling over to his resting figure, Ahri's face has a satisfied grin. She had gotten much more than she expected from this man; this might have been the best sex she had ever had. Her tails had regained their life, and were now silently rotating about in the air as her rear end pointed towards the ceiling. Making her way to Ezreal's side, she arrives silently, watching his face he breathed, his eyes closed.

They suddenly open, the blue orbs filled with a fierceness only he possessed. Ahri giggles, her head tilting towards his as she looked at him, positioned on all fours by his side. He turns his head towards her, looking into her face as she smiled.

He didn't smile back.

"Never knew you would be that good tiger…not to mention that _rough_," Ahri said, emphasizing her last word with a seductive growl.

Ezreal's eyebrow raises, and a sinister grin much like the one he had on before presenting itself on his face.

"So you like that stuff. Heh. I knew you'd enjoy that you slut."

Ahri shrugs off his insult.

Ezreal continues.

"Now then. It's still my turn."

She looks at him with an inquisitive look.

"What do you mean?"

He gives her a mischievous look. One so imposing that it actually sent a spark of fear down Ahri's spine.

"You think I'm done with you?"

He suddenly sits up, his eyes locked with hers. She begins to move about as well, but is stopped by his strong hand on her back, forcing her to the ground. The carpet slams against her chin roughly, eliciting a sharp gasp of pain.

"Oh no. You're not getting up. Stay that way until I'm finished, like the dog you are."

Ahri couldn't believe her ears; she didn't expect more.

"W-wait-"

"Shut up. You've been a bad fox, and I'm going to give you what you deserve."

She suddenly feels his rough hands grasp the sides of her posterior as Ezreal crawls into a kneeling position behind Ahri's vulnerable body.

Now a new emotion made itself present in Ahri's psyche. One that she had never felt before whenever she was with a man.

For the first time, she felt fear.

Maybe it was because she was blind as to what he was doing, maybe it was because of his commanding persona, but whatever it was, she was truly scared of what he was going to do. Suddenly, she began to regret using such force in her attempt to seduce him.

"Ezreal, p-please," -a nervous giggle-"I think w-we're done for tonight."

Suddenly, her ears are met with a loud sound of his hand hitting flesh, followed by a stinging pain in her buttocks. She gasps at the sudden sensation. Ahri's eyes widen in disbelief; Ezreal had just smacked her.

After a chuckle, he says,

"If that's what you think, you've got a whole 'nother thing coming, bitch."

"P-please-"

"Don't try to weasel your way out. You wanted this. Ooh, you wanted this _badly._"

Another hard slap, this one more painful than the last. Tears begin to well up in Ahri's eyes.

"So I'm going to give it to you. I'm going to fuck you until you cry."

Ahri's ears twitched uncontrollably. She didn't want this at all.

"E-Ezreal!"

A slap, a tear falls from her eye.

"You promised me this. So I'm going to enjoy…"

Another hard slap, a burning pain that causes a moan.

"…every…"

One hard slap on her right buttocks, causing Ahri's eyes to wince in pain, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"…last.."

A loud smack on her left buttocks, another gasp.

"…minute."

Tears continue streaming down her face as the white-hot fire left as a result of the slaps on her buttocks remained. Her body recuperated slowly, but not fast enough the pain to subside. Ezreal allowed her to continue struggling under his grasp, giving her hope that he wouldn't continue. But as soon as she relaxed her body, deceived that her punishment was over and done with, his hand would fly against her flesh with vicious intent, causing more pain to wrack her body.

This process continued, eliciting more painful outbursts from the predator-turned-prey. Ahri winces, praying for the constant onslaught of pain to be over.

But suddenly, as the pain from the umpteenth smack on her posterior diminished, she felt something incredible.

Pleasure.

Ezreal's rough hand slaps her once more, this time eliciting a loud moan of bliss. He chuckles at her positive reaction.

"Ah yes…that's more like it. You're starting to enjoy this aren't you?"

She tries her best to deny it, not wanting to give in to his devices.

"N-no…of course not."

Her tone is very unconvincing, her true intentions shrouded by a very thin, almost transparent veil. Ezreal notices this immediately, and grins maliciously at his victory.

"Really?"

"Y-yes."

_No. I want you to continue so badly. I don't know why, but please…I want more._

Ahri bites down on her lip, bewildered as to why these desires were taking ahold of her system.

She suddenly feels his hands grasp her buttocks, kneading, massaging. The pain flies away, guilty euphoria occupying her psyche. She couldn't help but moan, enjoying every second of Ezreal's hands violating her buttocks. Her posterior instinctively begins to wriggle and shake, silently asking for more, eliciting another hard smack.

Ahri's face is fraught with mixed emotions, tracks of fresh hot tears occupying her cheeks. Her tails continued to luridly flay about in the air, all nine of them solidifying with every stinging slap Ezreal plants on her bottom.

He continues to knead and rub her soft and fleshy posterior, giving her an occasional smack, timed irregularly to ensure her surprise. With a grin, he suddenly stops.

Ahri is left on the ground, her body screaming for more as she is still on all fours, rear end reaching for the ceiling. Ezreal sits there, watching her cringe with desire, enjoying the sight of Ahri giving in to her inner cravings. As time slowly wore on, Ahri begins to find great difficulty in confining her want for more. She bites down hard on her lip, her buttocks pleading for more stimulation as he leaves her body untouched. Finally Ezreal speaks, eager to take hold of the situation.

"Well? I've stopped. That's what you've wanted isn't it?"

_No…please, I want more._

"…yes."

"Alright. I think I'm finished. Why don't you get up and get dressed?"

Ezreal makes his way to his feet slowly, deliberately doing so to ensure Ahri had time to register his movements.

It worked, for as she heard his body standing to leave, Ahri's eyes go wild, pupils pulsating at what she should do next. She hears the ground underneath her shift slightly with the weight Ezreal places on it as he slowly stands. Time seems to go by in slow-motion as her mind contemplates what her next action should be; following logic, or following her lust.

Finally, she feels Ezreal begin to step away, his slow footfalls making her heart drop. Arriving upon a decision, Ahri quickly turns her body, pouncing upon Ezreal's ankle. Her hands grip it for dear life, as if afraid that it would leave if she did not do so. Ezreal's lips curled into a grin as he stands, poised to walk away, his foot snared by Ahri's hands.

Silence is shared between the two before Ahri pleads with him, the response Ezreal wanted to hear.

"Please…I…I want…more."

Ezreal's grin widens with a hint of maliciousness. He cups his ear, and replies with a voice fraught with sarcasm.

"What was that? I swear I heard you say something impossible."

Ahri gulps. She felt so vulnerable, so ashamed, as she gripped his ankle even tighter, sitting on the floor like an abused child. Her pleas pass her lips in soft whimpers, her shame not allowing her to speak any louder.

"I…I don't want you to go. P-please…stay…"

Ezreal chuckles.

"Still can't hear you."

Finally she shuts her eyes tight, a cascade of tears bursting forth from beneath her eyelids. Ahri shakes her head furiously as she yells out the desired answer.

"_I don't want you to stop! Please stay!"_

He turns his head downward, his eyes meeting hers.

"And do what?"

She stares up at him blankly, tears still clinging to her eyelids. Her face only makes Ezreal scoff in disgust as she doesn't answer his inquiry. He raises his voice, turning his body to face hers, forcing her hands off his ankle.

"_What do you want me to do with you, slut?!"_

His words fly out of his mouth with spittle, laced with malice and spite. His eyes too began to fill with tears, as his anger rages within him, near uncontrollable. He watches with hateful eyes as Ahri continues to sit, unable to muster any words. Her head stares at the carpet, watching as tears splash upon the floor. Whatever pride she had before was now crushed, but she continued clinging to the shards, still not giving in. But her lust, her desire was still too strong, and she was torn, resulting in great confusion.

This only added tinder to Ezreal's fire of anger.

Squatting down quickly, Ezreal's right hand flies at her face, grabbing her chin forcefully to raise her face to his. She squeaks at the rough action, her cheeks bunched up together as Ezreal's hand grips her face. Forcing her to look at him, into his fierce blue eyes, she nearly whimpers, truly afraid of the man before her, but still desiring his company.

"I asked you a question," His harsh words grating through clenched teeth. "So answer me you bitch."

Ahri sniffs, gathering all of her courage to reply. He gives her mercy, allowing her to regain her composure. He watches as she breathes in deeply, shutting her eyes tight. The next time she opened them, her golden orbs surprisingly possess a sternness his. Her lips move slowly, as she states her want, completely decimating whatever remained of her pride.

"I want you to fuck me."

* * *

_Whoa, whoa. That's right. There's still more! :3 I'm still not done with the last chapter, so just hang on for just a _little _bit longer. I hope you enjoy this short tease. A bit busy atm writing a FioraxGaren lemon for a certain Domo writer, and also trying to finish a certain story revolving around a James Bond knock-off. So without further ado, be sure to review!_

_Excelsior!_


	6. She's a Maneater

Ezreal grins, satisfied with his revenge. She had dragged him in here, forcing him to engage in intercourse with her, a woman he didn't have any feelings for in any way. And now it was payback, and boy, was it going to feel good.

His hand leaves her face, allowing her head to droop to the floor. Ezreal doesn't hesitate to take action, eager to have his revenge come full circle. He quickly makes his way behind Ahri, taking his previous position of kneeling. His hands grab forcefully at Ahri's posterior, raising it up from the floor once more.

Ahri's body is taken completely by surprise at this, her limp tails suddenly jolting to action, panicking as to where and what they should be doing. Before she could speak or even react to his sudden movements, Ahri is stunned by a hard slap on her buttocks, the action she had begged for minutes beforehand. A moan escaping her lips, she still tries to restrain herself; a single grain of pride in her palm. But as another slap occurs, followed by a hard pinch, she completely loses herself, allowing the miniscule remainder of her pride fall to the ground, lust overtaking everything in her system.

Ezreal's rough hands continue their assault, gaining constant positive reactions from their victim. Ahri's body is like clay in his hands; fluid and willing to accept whatever he wanted. He continues to massage her rump between slaps, constantly pinching and squeezing. Nearly an hour or so passes by with this foreplay, until finally, the sight of Ahri's inviting fleshy curtains _dripping_ with lubricants push him over the edge.

Without any indication or warning, Ezreal thrusts his erect length inside of her, his hands still gripping tightly on her ass. Ahri's body quivers and trembles, this sudden action taking her completely by surprise. The air is harshly taken from her lungs, and her mouth is left agape as he extracts himself, only to plunge inside of her again, her flesh imbibing in his member with an incredible suction, the resulting sound loud enough to resonate through the room. She couldn't help the tears to spring from her eyes as her body is ravaged, completely object to Ezreal's aggressive tactics.

It didn't help matters that he planted firm smacks on her already red posterior, timing them between every few thrusts to ensure Ahri couldn't predict when the stinging pain would rack her body. Every time he did so, she would let out a high-pitched whine, which only heightened his arousal.

Ahri herself grips the carpeted ground for dear life, her mouth agape, unable to mutter anything other than whines and squeals. Pain? The feelings bombarding was much more than that. Pleasure? This experience exceeded even that, incorporating the former with the latter in a way she couldn't even describe.

Her mind is a mess, near-dormant, all thought processes halted except the small cycles induced by her sensory system. A small puddle of saliva had accumulated beneath her chin as Ezreal continues his merciless assault.

Light bends around the coating of sweat that covered Ezreal's naked body as he proceeds to pound his cock inside of Ahri's burning womanhood, the perspiration illuminating his muscles doing their work. His hands cease the slapping, instead occupying themselves by gripping her bright-red buttocks firmly to ensure Ezreal's erect penis could slide in and out of her with ease. Small red sections of her flesh peek out from between his fingers as his hands grip her ass firmly, his girth continuing to pump back and forth inside of her like a well-oiled machine.

Constant strings of moans and surprised shrieks continue pouring out of Ahri's mouth, permeating the air whilst a mixture of fleshy resonances bounces around the walls of the room. Ezreal grunts as pleasure takes hold, his hips beginning to move on their own accord. His sensitive member sends electricity up his spine as Ahri's vaginal walls tauten around him, impulsively resulting in his pace to quicken.

Ahri's reproductive system siphons all of her stored energy as lubricants spurt from her vagina to ooze down her inner thigh, mixing with sweat and Ezreal's constant supply of precum, the goopy mixture of bodily fluids staining the carpet beneath her knees. With every withdrawal of his cock, an ample amount of lubricants follow suit, adding to the growing puddle beneath their wet bodies.

A loud grunt suddenly escapes from Ezreal's mouth. Though he had entered her several times prior to this moment, the pleasure was somehow considerably more intense than ever before as the throbbing head of his member grinds against Ahri's fiery inner walls. Yearning to shove himself deeper within her, Ezreal's hands leaves her posterior, sliding upwards along her sweaty hips to latch onto her breasts as the front of his wet body blankets the back of hers.

His eyes at half-mast, Ezreal pushes aside Ahri's tails, hands tightly gripping her breasts. His ears are met with a shrill moan and he feels her body violently jolting beneath his as their warm skin touch, only her tails separating their bodies from meeting completely.

Ahri heavily pants, struggling to provide enough oxygen to her lungs. She feels Ezreal's hands grasping her breasts with a tight grip, along with the head of his penis just barely pressing the outside of her womanhood. But that feeling is almost unfelt as Ezreal's rough hands fondle her breasts. Moans inadvertently escape her throat, encouraging him to continue.

"You…like that don't you?" Ezreal says between pants, giving another tight squeeze to her breast.

She moans loudly, throwing her head back before slamming it into the ground.

"Heh…I'll take that as a yes." Ezreal replies, before re-submerging his phallus within her constricting entry, a slight groan following suit.

Ahri feels his cock travel up her sodden womanhood once more, her pink flesh involuntarily embracing it tightly. Reacting to the sudden entry, her ears perk up abruptly, all of their fur on end. Even with all of their activity during hours prior, Ahri's body is still unable to familiarize itself with Ezreal's aggressiveness and large girth.

Eyes squeezed tightly, tears flow out of her eyes as the numbing pain fuses with her pleasure. Her open mouth bites down on the wet carpet floor as Ezreal pushes himself deeper than ever before, her taut nipples being pinched to oblivion by his hands. She feels his breath beside her face, hearing him grunt as he struggled to control his bodily movements inside of her suffocating tightness.

Then with one solid stroke, his penis slides deep within her, its head lodging itself into the entrance of her womb. The couple yelps in pleasure, their exclamations deafening them both. Ezreal extracts himself as fast as he could, which when considering the utterly smothering constrictiveness of her entry, is not very fast at all. Both of them grit their teeth at the amazing sparks of sinful bliss, their exhausted bodies screaming for the two to stop, but their senses denying them any possibility of this to occur.

Ahri yelps out again as Ezreal forcefully digs inside of her, the tears refusing to stop flowing from her eyes. As much as the pain rendered her body limp and unable to move, Ahri feels pleasure unlike anything she had experienced in her years as a temptress. As much as she wants the pain to stop, she is unable to fight her craving for more of the fire Ezreal introduced to her.

Resuming his work from before, Ezreal proceeds to gyrate his hips with a coursing agility, his manhood craving for more to satisfy its hunger, much to Ahri's delight and dismay.

The windows of the private lounge are covered in a thin layer of vapor, a result of the overwhelming amount of body heat created by the busy fornicators. Carpet underneath their writhing bodies is completely soaked with sweat and other bodily fluids, more of it oozing out into the air with every thrust of Ezreal's strength.

Ezreal's hips meet Ahri's posterior with a vicious force, every thrust inducing a sting of pain to reverberate throughout her body as his wet skin collides with hers. As this process continues, Ezreal suddenly feels a wet squirming begin to occur on his stomach. Baffled as to what caused this sensation, his mind immediately places the blame on Ahri, which in turn causes him to recall her tails pressed between their bodies, forced to soak all of their sweat.

One by one, the white tails escape their fleshy prison, Ezreal not caring in the slightest as the sensations of his body fog his mind. Ahri's subconscious continues to control her extra appendages, physical proof of her true desires. Using nearly all of the energy she has left to spare, her tails wrap themselves tightly around Ezreal's lower back area, cocooning him in a wet, furry shell.

His eyes fly open at the sudden sensation, but before his mouth could allow an inquiry laced with vulgarities and insults to escape it, he feels his hips move without his consent.

"What the f-..._augh!_" Ezreal exclaims loudly, unable to finish his sentence.

Ahri joins him with a lurid shriek of her own. Her tails had shoved Ezreal within her with an incredible strength, causing inexplicable amounts of pleasure to well up from within them. She continues to gasp and cry out loudly as her tails continued their work. Ezreal, unable to control or restrain his ecstasy, removes one hand from her chest to grab a lock of Ahri's hair in his fist, wresting her head backward.

She screams in pain at this sudden action, but is silenced by his hungry lips. Desperate kisses ensue, their tongues squirming violently inside their mouths. Frantic moans escape through their noses as the pleasure through these actions begin to peak. Teeth are put into play, the two beginning to bite and gnash at each other, but still maintaining contact with their tongues. The osculation continues to accompany the incessant thrusting of Ezreal's manhood inside of her. Streams of saliva begin to flow down their chins, their tongues almost in pain from the ceaseless conflict occurring between them.

Ahri's back is arched as Ezreal (supported on one arm, the other still gripping tightly to her wet hair) continues to wrench her neck backwards to allow her mouth to meet his. Decibels of the intercourse permeate the air louder than any time prior that evening; Ezreal's body continued its involuntary hilting, causing the sounds of wet smacking to mingle with the loud groans and moist, suctioning music of their mouths exchanging saliva.

Her stomach feels as if it is being ripped apart as Ahri's body continues to be bent and battered. Ezreal suddenly separates from her mouth, his tongue protruding from his mouth. For a few seconds, the two stare into each other's eyes as their bodies continue to rock in a rhythmic fashion. Then Ezreal seals the gap once more, his tongue smoothing over her lips as their eyes, still open, melt into each other.

Separating once more from her mouth, Ezreal glides over her face, his tongue eagerly licking the sweat of the black whiskers occupying her cheeks. Making his way to the back of her neck, he clears away the black hair sticking to the wet skin. Removing his hand from her hair, he allows it to flop back onto the carpet as the back of her neck is exposed to his mouth, his tongue tickling the sensitive area with vigor.

Ahri moans a muffled exclamation into the carpet, followed by a stifled shriek as she feels her numb clitoris violently struck once more by Ezreal's testicles. Ezreal continues making love to her neck, his tongue swirling around, eagerly consuming her salty perspiration. His hands grip the ground, Ahri's tails continuing to do their work. A sudden thrust causes him to grunt loudly, his teeth biting into her sensitive flesh. She whips her head back, the sensation too much for her body to handle as her pleasure reached its peak.

"E-Ezre-oooaaaughh..!"

She collapses onto the ground, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as yet another orgasm rocks her body. Her body shuts down, violently shaking as spasms take ahold of her. Loud spurting sounds of her vaginal fluids shooting out of her womanhood ensue, the white nectar splashing onto Ezreal's crotch and stomach, some of it latching onto her buttocks, covering her posterior in a white sheen. But even as this occurs, Ezreal's body continues to move inside of her, Ahri's tails limp on the floor.

Ezreal, yearning for his own climax, feels his cock begin to throb with anticipation inside of Ahri's pink flesh. Summoning the remainder of his strength, he plunges his manhood inside of her with furious strikes, each one harder than before. Still his climax remained to be far, even with her vaginal walls gripping him as tight as a vise.

His hands latch onto her thighs, grabbing hold of them tightly. Still remaining to thrust, Ezreal returns to his kneeling position. Muffled moans and stifled shrieks could be heard as Ahri is relentlessly pounded without mercy. Ezreal's thighs continue to smack against Ahri's backside, webs of her cum and lubricants connecting their skin before being broken apart. As a result from her previous orgasm, Ezreal slips in and out of her with ease, extracting ample amounts of lubricants to supply the rivulets of fluids running down their legs. What was once a tight, suffocating entry had now turned into a burning wet hole, its circumference finally conforming to his girth.

Ezreal slows his thrusting, unsatisfied with the lack of tightness. A sudden idea strikes his mind to ensure his pleasure reaches its desired climax. Sweat still dripping out of every pore, he brings his knees to touch the ground at a ninety-degree angle, returning to its previous kneeling position.

Extracting himself from her drenched entryway, he grunts as the head of his erection has a small struggle exiting Ahri's pink folds. Its head clings to the inside of her sopping entry before escaping it with a small _pop_, resulting in another moan from both parties.

Ahri pants heavily, her eyes almost entirely closed from exhaustion. Any protest she has in her system is unable to be expressed as she feels the head of Ezreal's cock traverse the outside of her folds to the unexplored region of her anus. Just the thought of his still-erect manhood plunging inside of her tight, sensitive hole sends a chill up her spine; Ahri does her best to brace herself with her remaining energy.

She feels Ezreal's hands grip her flesh with an increased strength as the head of his cock lingers outside of her anus. Anticipation hangs heavily in the air as Ezreal takes a minute to rest, much to Ahri's relief. The tranquility is suddenly interrupted as Ezreal forces himself inside of her snug entry with a swift push.

A piercing squeal escapes Ahri's mouth, mingling with Ezreal's loud groan as his manhood is eagerly sucked inside of the suffocating tunnel. Sharp intakes of breath occur between both parties, Ezreal's erection not even halfway up the vise-like entry. With no other lubricants than the precum oozing from his tip to aid him, the utterly asphyxiating fiery-hot flesh gripping his member nearly causes him to climax; the pressure induced upon his vein tighter than anything he had ever felt.

Pushing onward, much to the mixed chagrin and pleasure of the fox, Ezreal's cock traverses up her rectal canal with slow progress, the bulging head from his member grinding along the sides of the hole to create a fiery friction he had never experienced before.

"Ahh…shi-…_fuck…._," Ezreal mutters, unable to find any words to express the intense pleasure he is experiencing as his length still continued to push in deeper and deeper.

Pain. All Ahri feels is pain as Ezreal's girth seemed to rip seams in her inner flesh, every inch that he covered inside of her bringing about shrill needles of agony to reverberate throughout her body. Splotches of black appear in her vision as her eyes try to shut themselves to ward away the hot needles trying to dig their way out of her system.

A mutual feeling of pain is shared between the two as their bodies seem to betray them; excruciating agony almost halts the progress Ezreal is making, but a miniscule amount of pleasure reveals itself to both parties, encouraging them to go on. Finally with a loud grunt, Ezreal pushes the entirety of his cock inside of her. A loud exhale of breath from Ezreal mouth ensues; he had been holding it back to reduce the possibility of yelling out loudly.

An extended period of time passes before Ezreal begins to extract himself, the friction caused by his exit considerably less than his entry, due to the precum that had latched onto her inner walls. Sounds of the vein exiting slowly from her rectal passage can be easily heard as silence is shared between the two; only hard, focused breathing emits from their mouths as their bodies concentrate completely on the task at hand.

Ezreal's entire girth is fully inserted within Ahri's body at a swifter rate than the previous attempt, her buttocks firmly clasping themselves around the other end of Ezreal's shaft, a soft whisper of a groan once again escaping their mouths in unison.

"Do you…want me to keep…going?" Ezreal inquired, taking Ahri completely off-guard as she hears a twinge of concern within his gruff voice.

"…p-please do," she replies in a soft whisper.

With that, Ezreal pulls his hips back, his tight grip on her sides aiding him in the extraction before he plunges back inside of her rectum, eliciting a feeling of pleasure between the two of them. Only a slight hint of the pain that existed before remained, their bodies allowing the action to continue with more desirable results.

The agonizing tightness of Ahri's anus pushes Ezreal over the edge as he increases his pace, her passage well-lubricated with his precum. Life is suddenly pumped through both of them once again; Ahri's tails no longer limp on the ground, but writhing in anticipation for more pleasure to ensue. Ahri herself bites down on her lip tightly as the exquisite mixture of pleasure and pain continues to ravage her senses as Ezreal begins to pump in and out of her anus with an increased speed.

Ezreal begins to feel slight dizziness from the intense pleasure he feels as he continues, reveling in the excruciating tightness gripping his member. A loud moan from Ahri is a signal that his actions were beginning to bear fruit, pre-ejaculatory liquids beginning to spurt out of her rectum as Ezreal's climax begins to approach closer and closer.

Sounds of Ahri's buttocks clashing against the flesh of Ezreal's thighs begins to rise in volume as he forces more pressure into his thrusts with every extraction. His testicles continue to slam against Ahri's sodden womanhood, as his anal exploration escalates in ferocity.

Taking a firm hold of Ahri's thighs, Ezreal begins to consume all of his stored energy into the motions of his hips slamming into her posterior. Ahri is unable to restrain her shrill screams of mirth as she feels Ezreal's true strength be put into play.

_Schlick, schlurp, schlurk _

Ezreal's abundant amount of natural lubrication begins to spurt out of her rectal entry in large amounts to join the still-running rivulets of sweat and cum running along the insides of Ahri's legs.

"E-Ezre…eyaah…."

Ahri's body begs for more, the pleasure surmounting the present pain of her anus being ripped apart. His testicles slam against her vagina with an increased force, strings of various mixed fluids attaching themselves to the dangling flesh before oozing onto the floor.

"K-keep going….Ez….ha…."

The splotches of black begin to reappear in her vision again as Ahri's reproductive system braces itself for another expunging of fiery hot nectar. Ezreal obliges to her request and continues to relentlessly pound her ass, each and every thrust better than the last. Loud groans and obscenities mingle in the air as the pleasure proves to overcome every other sensory detail present in their psyche.

_Schlip, schlop, schlorp_

The pleasure reaches the highest peak possible, as finally Ahri lets out a shrill scream, the splotches of black conjoining together as the remainder of her energy is used to fuel her final orgasm. Her precious juices spray out of her womanhood in fine, concentrated bursts, the amount of vaginal fluids more than she had ever produced before. The thick goo latches onto every skin surface in its path, covering the nether regions of both parties in a thick second skin. With that, Ahri lets out soft moan as only the whites of her eyes are visible before they close completely, her body completely shutting down from exhaustion.

Upon feeling Ahri's cum latch onto his thighs and crotch, completely showering his lower body in vaginal fluids, Ezreal is unable to hold back the waves of cum that he had yearned for.

His penis throbs violently as it lodges itself into the deepest crevice of Ahri's rectum, Ezreal's face is contorted visage of pleasure as he feels the white-hot semen rush out of his penis in a vicious torrent, spurting into Ahri's body in huge quantities.

Ezreal gyrates his hips slightly as his member unleashes all of his seed inside of Ahri's ravaged anus. The pleasure he experiences is too much, the black splotches Ahri experienced beginning to appear in his vision as well. Emptying his entire load inside of her, the cum spurts out of the hole, the insides of Ahri's rectum filled to the brim with Ezreal's seed.

His semen continues to squirt out of his cock, the energy in Ezreal's body completely drained as a result. Quickly removing his member from the fleshy confines of Ahri's ass, he groans one last time as the head escapes the hole with a _slurp_, white goop still spurting out of its head like a fountain.

Ezreal looks at this sight with an almost horrified expression, but takes advantage of the massive export of his seed to bring his pleasure to an ultrafine peak. Grabbing hold of Ahri's semen-covered buttocks, he positions the bottom of his erection into the small gap between her fleshy mounds and bucks his hips back and forth, Ahri's soft ass-cheeks grinding against his cock as he empties the rest of his semen onto her back.

He watches as the monstrous amount of seed still spurts out of him, covering Ahri's back with thick, white globs. Still in disbelief, he witnesses his cock continue to empty all the contents inside of his testicles, his cum almost entirely covering Ahri's body. Beginning to wonder if this is reality or just a dream, Ezreal's world turns black as he is overcome by sensory overload. The last sight of his night is Ahri's unconscious back blanketed with her tails and his semen, the whiteness of both subjects melding together to form a huge blob in his vision. His body crumples to the ground, his member still emitting his semen.

For the first time in several hours, the private lounge is completely silent as the couple slept a dreamless slumber. Their bodies shine under the ambient lights of the room, the products of their lust slowly dripping to the floor as their chests rise in fall with content breaths. Darkness soon covers them in a thick shroud, the lights dimming as it realizes that no more physical activity was taking place.

In retrospect, both Ahri and Ezreal had benefited from the lecherous tryst; the seductress's lust had been quenched, the troubled man's anger spent.

Soreness occupies their physical state, satisfaction occupying their mental.

Either way, it was the best sex both of them had ever had.

* * *

Ahri awoke, her nine tails casing her body in a warm blanket as she lay on the couch of the private lounge. Ezreal was gone, which was to be expected. She yawns, the coldness of her fingers surprising her as she rubs the drowsiness from her eyes, her arms stretching towards the ceiling. No trace of Ezreal is left except the scent of his sweat and coital fluids lingering on her naked body. A sudden shiver runs through her skin as the private lounge's air conditioning system takes its toll.

She suddenly notices how she doesn't remember ending the night atop the couch, but shrugs it off, continuing her slow awakening to a new day.

Attempting to stand, Ahri suddenly crumples back onto the cushions of the couch as soreness in all of her muscles makes their presence known. She winces especially at the fiery pain occupying what seemed to be every area between her thighs. Deciding to remain in her current position, she extends her hand into the air, her essence orb finding its way into her palm from across the room as a result.

Curiosity takes hold of her and she looks inside the swirling blue of her orb. Reacting to her mind's request, it acts as a surveillance camera, relaying the events of the night before. This action had almost become a habit, for after every night with a man she had always done so.

Her eyes survey everything that had occurred, resulting in a grim smile to cross her face. Skipping towards the end, hours after the romp had befell, she watches intently as Ezreal gets up to dress himself, only to curse under his breath to find his shirt ripped from the action that had taken place on the couch. Ahri feels a pang of guilt but continues watching as he stands, fully dressed, just watching her sleep on the carpeted ground.

Ahri feels herself blush at the thought of Ezreal's eyes gazing at her sleeping face. But her heart suddenly drops disappointed as she watches the apparition of Ezreal walk out the door without even a silent goodbye. About to stop the playback, the door of the private lounge inside her orb suddenly opens again, and in briskly walks Ezreal.

Her heart skips a bit as she sees his face wearing an expression she hadn't witnessed anytime the night before; apologetic, mixed with a twinge of concern. An involuntary surge of blood fills her cheeks as she watches Ezreal pick up her limp body, placing it on the couch with care. Slowly and judiciously he pulls out one tail after another from below her, placing each section of fur over her naked body.

His hands smooth over them, making sure the coverage was complete. Walking over to the corner of the room, Ezreal picks up her crumpled clothing, folding each garment with care. Placing her folded attire beside her sleeping body, Ezreal walks over to the head of the couch, staring at her face.

Ahri's heart pounds rapidly inside her chest, watching as Ezreal's hands delicately tilts her head upwards, wiping away a lock of hair veiling her face. Time slows as she witnesses Ezreal standing adjacent to her, continuing to watch her sleep with apologetic eyes. Then, her heart nearly jumps out of her chest as Ezreal's face descends upon hers, gently and passionately, giving her mouth a gentle kiss. It lasts for nearly twenty seconds, his eyes closed as he does so.

Ezreal separates from her lips, his head suddenly moving to one of her ears. In her mind she hears the words that he whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry."

And with that, he gives her one last glance, and turns on his heel to walk out of the door. Her essence orb reduces to its usual swirl of ethereal blue, leaving Ahri to gaze at her reflection inside of the silent tempest. She had inadvertently switched to a fetal sitting position, her arms hugging her legs, as her orb floated in front of her face.

Several minutes pass, the silence ensuing until a single teardrop falls from her eye, splaying against her bare skin. A smile presents itself on her face as she snuggles her nose into a stray tail.

Yes, Ahri had found something much more than what she had expected.

But as her heart beat with an incessant boom, she herself wasn't exactly sure what it was.

* * *

_That took quite a while to write. I hope you all enjoyed Mutual Benefits of a Troubled Man and a Seductress! I am planning on a epilogue to this (yes, more fluff), which may evolve into a whole shipping story. But that kind of depends on your feedback._

_And also, a _very _special thanks to Cerallius for helping me throughout the writing process. I just wouldn't be a writer without him._

_So without further ado, I hope you enjoyed this! Look for more smut in the future (I've been behind in my game lately)._

_Excelsior!_


	7. Epilogue

Ezreal awoke to the near silent sound of footfalls just outside of his bedroom door. He blinks in the darkness, contemplating whether or not he is awake or still asleep. After a few seconds, he hears the footsteps out in the halls of the Institute once more and decides to lazily sit up in his bed. He stares at the floor, squinting in the darkness.

Silence ensues, and he hears nothing but the sound of his own breath. His ears strain themselves, searching for the fleeting sound that had awoken him minutes before.

Nothing.

But then he hears them, soft and stealthy, footsteps not meant to be heard. But with Ezreal's trained ears, the sound of pacing is as loud as boots on concrete.

These footsteps came almost every night now, ever since the day of the break-up. Ezreal himself wasn't sure if they were really there or not; he silently wanted to believe they were just there, a figment of his imagination.

Imagination or not, as he sat in the darkness, eyes glaring at the golden beams of light shooting in from underneath the doorway, the footsteps were a sort of reassurance.

Whoever was walking in front of his doorway kept pausing, for the cycle of footfalls was continuously cut short every few minutes, as if the walker were hesitant, or unsure of where to go. Ezreal yawned, scratching the back of his head. His ears still strained to catch the sound of the footfalls, but this time it was not of his own will; after the fourth or fifth night of this process, his ears had adjusted quite quickly, knowing the routine of listening to the steps outside as Ezreal sat on the edge of his bed, staring into the dark.

Ever since that day he decided to break bonds with the woman he supposedly loved, Ezreal had been in disarray. His one night with a certain woman had convinced him that he wasn't ready for a relationship. He couldn't handle the hardships brought about by it.

After several more minutes of sitting on his bed, listening to the continuous cycle of footfalls outside his door, Ezreal decides to stand and walk over to the door. Truth be told, he was curious as to who (or what) kept pacing in front of his door every night.

By the time he reached the door to his dormitory room, his hand grasping the doorknob, the footfalls had once again ceased. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity, Ezreal deftly turns the knob to open the door in a quick sweeping motion.

His half-closed eyes are violently assaulted by the light from outside, causing him to squeeze them shut for a few moments. By the time they open, he finds a most unusual sight in front of him, but one that strangely makes his heart skip a beat, a twinge of blush finding its way to his cheeks.

Before him stood Ahri, her mouth agape with her hand poised to knock on the open door. Pink slightly outlined her cheeks, and in her other hand she held a tied-up cloth containing box-shaped containers.

The couple shares looks with each other, both of them silent as dancing flames from arcane torches in the hallway illuminate their faces with an orange glow. Suddenly they both snap back to reality, each reacting in a different way; Ezreal looks away, clearing his throat as an involuntary blossom of red fills his cheeks; Ahri blushes profusely, hiding the hand that was raised behind her back.

Ezreal makes the first move, looking at the red-tinted fox standing before her.

"Whaddya want this late at night fox?"

Ahri looks up at him with innocent eyes, giving him a look a student might give to a teacher if she was caught cheating.

"W-well I uh…j-just w-wa-…um…"

She continued to stammer, stumbling over her words. This amuses Ezreal and a grin almost creeps onto his face, but he quickly catches himself and manages to maintain his gruff, annoyed visage.

He notices her essence orb being flung by her tails in a constant circle, the speed of her white tails going into hyperdrive, the delicate, ethereal sound of the orb rushing through the air meeting his ears. Ahri herself seemed to be deciding whether or not she should stay, her feet turning to a direction down the hall before they return to their planted position before, her head staring at the ground.

After a minute or two of this, Ezreal finally breaks the silence.

"Look Ahri, I need some sleep so-"

"N-No wait!"

Time seems to stop as they look into each other's eyes. Ahri's hand had grabbed Ezreal's arm, stopping him from progressing to his bed. A sort of desperate look occupied her honey-gold pupils, softening the hard lines Ezreal forced to have on his face.

She suddenly retracts her hand, hiding it behind her back alongside the hand holding the cloth.

"S-Sorry," she whispers, her head staring at the ground.

Ezreal looks at this woman before her in bewilderment. She looked as if she was a young teenage girl about to confess her love to a senior classmate. Why was she being so wary? Only a few weeks before she had seduced him to have sex with her, allowing him to touch her in any way he pleased.

But now, she seemed barely able to even speak to him.

Then again, in his heart Ezreal knew he wasn't one to talk; he himself at that moment found it hard to speak to Ahri, the utter adorableness of the woman before him inadvertently causing his heart to beat twice as fast as its normal rate.

"You're the one who has been pacing the hall in front of my room for the past few weeks, aren't you?" Ezreal inquires, once again taking the first step to break the awkward silence.

Ahri looks up at him in surprise, then realizing that he had noticed her nightly visit to his room, turns away from him quickly to hide the tomato-red tint that had crept into her countenance.

Answering his question, she gives a shy nod.

For the third time since her arrival at Ezreal's door, silence permeates the air, the glassy sound of her essence orb spinning round and round her tails the only thing that can be heard besides their breathing.

Ezreal finds it hard to wrap his head around the fact that Ahri had paid him visits late in the night for weeks on end, being the reassuring footsteps that he longed to hear when he woke up in his bed covered in a cold sweat. He finds himself to be touched by this, his heart increasing its resonating boom within his chest.

He doesn't notice his face beginning to redden as much as the nine-tailed fox standing in front of him.

"Wh-Why did yo-"

Ezreal is suddenly interrupted as Ahri shoves the cloth housing the rectangular containers in his face. His nose is met with a smell of slightly-burnt eggs and white rice.

"I-I made you s-some food. I th-thought it'll make you feel better b-because of…"

Ahri suddenly stops then; her eyes squeezed shut, mouth unable to utter the words, afraid to hurt Ezreal further.

"Sorry…" she utters finally, her face still studying her feet with intent, the food prepared for Ezreal still outstretched into his face.

She suddenly jolts when she feels Ezreal's touch, his fingers prying the pink fabric from her hands. Looking up expectantly, Ahri is surprised to see a grin on his face, his blue eyes shining brightly with a mix of gratitude and amusement.

"And you decided to pace the hall in front of my room for nights on end to give me some eggs and rice in the middle of the night?"

Ahri gives him a blank look, a raised finger about to aid her in an explanation.

It didn't come.

She bats her eyes, looking away from Ezreal to consider her logic. Why _did _she decide to visit him in the middle of the night to give him food?

At the sudden realization that she had unnecessarily disturbed the man before her because of her own stupidity, Ahri blushes profusely, biting down on her lip in embarrassment. Her knees quiver as they continue to bend, humbling herself before the blond-headed explorer.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know that you could hear me-"

She is suddenly interrupted when she feels his hand on her cheek. The sudden contact makes her heart dip, her eyes once again widening in surprise. Ahri doesn't have a chance to look up at Ezreal's face before he closes the distance between their lips.

Ahri squeaks in surprise as the sudden kiss, but in time she kisses him back, a cautious smile forming on her face. For weeks Ahri had longed for this; to be passionately touched by the man that had been on her mind since the night in the private lounge.

Breaking the contact, Ezreal opens his eyes, his fiery blue burning into Ahri's honey-gold. She feels his hand wrap around the back of her neck, bringing their faces close together, noses gently touching. She finds herself losing herself within the crispness of the azure swirling within Ezreal's pupils, its hue almost matching the color that usually swirled within her essence orb (which at that moment was pink, expressing the unknown emotion overriding her heart).

Unconsciously, as if on cue, tears begin to stream down from their eyes, joining to create rivulets down their cheeks. Ahri can feel Ezreal's breath mingle with her own, aiding her in the sense of losing herself to the man she had, for the first time in her life, fallen in love with.

"Thank you, Ahri," Ezreal whispers, as if speaking too loudly would break the precious moment shared between the two. "Twice, you've helped me with my feelings, and now I owe you for it."

"Twice?"

"Your footsteps outside the door. I know it may sound strange, but to me, it was a reassurance that I'm still not alone," Ezreal confessed shyly.

This merely widened the grin that had formed on Ahri's lips.

Instinctively, her hands find their way to Ezreal's, and with that she stands upright, eyes still looking into his. Step by step, she pushes him into his bedroom, the food that she had prepared for him forgotten as Ezreal places it atop a nearby table.

For an unknown reason, Ahri suddenly knows what to do. All of her movements are well-executed as she leads him to the bed, almost as if it was all rehearsed.

The tears had dried on both of their cheeks, both of them smiling as Ahri looked down upon Ezreal with eyes filled with longing and relief.

With that, no time is wasted before their bodies meld together as one, the entire night passing in what seemed to be mere minutes as they lose themselves in their newfound love.

* * *

_A few weeks later_

* * *

Ezreal awakes in his bed, his eyes meeting with his girlfriend. She is already awake, possessing that usual playful grin of his, her black ears twitching slightly as her body awakens for a new day. Sunlight that had just begun to emerge from behind the mountains filters through a nearby window, surrounding Ahri's head in a golden glow.

"Good morning," Ezreal finally says, reveling at the sight of her beauty.

"'Morning hun."

Their hands find each other beneath the bed sheets, intertwining finger after finger.

Every morning occurred like this since Ahri began her nightly visits filled with conversation, intimate exploration and burnt eggs and rice.

This morning however, there is something somewhat different as Ezreal notices a sort of inquisitive look in Ahri's amber pupils.

"Is something the matter?" he openly asks, resulting in Ahri to flutter her eyelashes in surprise.

"N-No, nothing at all," she unconvincingly replies, separating her hand from as she places her arms behind her head, her gaze breaking from his to look at the ceiling. "It's just…."

"It's just what?"

Ahri bites down on her lip. How should she say this?

Turning her body back to its side to face Ezreal once more, she narrows her eyes as she looks for the right words.

"It's just…h-how…" she winces as the words swim away from her again as a school of frightened fish. It takes a few more moments of silence before she looks back at him, the sound of her legs shifting beneath the bed sheets meeting his ears before she asks, "Why….why are we in love?"

Ezreal is completely taken aback at this sudden statement, Ahri instantly regretting her words, but has no choice but to continue.

"I mean, it doesn't make sense. I _know _that I love you, but…I don't know _why_."

At that, Ezreal spouts a reaction that takes Ahri completely by surprise; he laughs out loud, the guffaws so powerful that his chest rocks from the force racking his lungs. The laughing continues, Ezreal's body turning from its side to face the ceiling as his hands cover his face.

Eyes filled with bewilderment, Ahri makes her way toward him to face him.

"What's so…funny?"

Ezreal doesn't answer her, instead attempting to calm himself down. Removing his hands from his face, he suddenly lunges at her with a playful roar, his strong arms latching themselves around her waist.

"_Oh!_" Ahri exclaims in surprise as Ezreal rotates their positions atop the ruffled sheets of the bed, pinning her down below him.

Their skin touches intimately as he looks down at her confused face with amusement. Just the look on his face is enough to comfort Ahri considerably, her heart rate regulating itself.

"Why are we in love? That's simple," Ezreal finally replies, one of his hands pushing aside some hair from Ahri's face, resulting in playful giggles.

"It's because love is illogical. It doesn't make sense. I've never felt this way with a woman before, and I'm sure I never will feel this way with any other woman." Ezreal's tone had softened considerably, the morning light casting a sparkling glow on his face. "And I'm sure you feel the same way about me."

Ahri instinctively replies, not thinking for a second, "I do."

The grin returns to Ezreal's face. Ahri finds the cheerfulness on his visage contagious, for a smile makes its presence known on her visage as well. Distance between the two is reduced to zero as a passionate kiss is shared. The kiss is followed by light pecks, before escalating to intense caressing resulting in delicious smacks of air.

Soon the two find themselves enraptured with each other's touch, their bodies rolling atop the bed, the sheets being wound up around them to create a soft cocoon. Within a few minutes, they are completely aroused, the couple separating to look at each other with lust, Ahri's teeth biting down on her lip, giving Ezreal a look that always drove him crazy.

"Now then, let's see if we can get rid of the tree that's found its way between my thighs."

Ahri laughs, and once again the morning is dedicated to what the couple calls "woodcutting".

After that morning, she finds herself satisfied with Ezreal's explanation to their feelings. Sure, love was illogical, mad, insane.

But if it meant that she could stay with someone that made her this happy, she didn't mind in the slightest.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_There you have it. The end of Mutual Benefits._

_Expect more Ahri stories in the future!_

_Excelsior!_


	8. Snowdown Waltz Part I

Ezreal unlocked the door to his dormitory room with a loud sigh.

The day had been long and tiring, his body limp and dragging. His eyelids acted as weights, threatening to shut his vision completely as he closed the door to his room behind him, leaning onto the wooden surface with his hand rubbing over his eyes.

Unfortunately for the explorer, he had been chosen as one of the Champions to compete in the Snowdown Showdown, the match on the Rift that was created for pure entertainment. His entire day was spent running about on the icy grounds of the Fields of Justice with minimal breaks.

His body was exhausted.

What he really needed now was sleep.

Then his ears perked at the soft sound of a giggle.

"Welcome home, my little Ezzy…"

His eyes opening warily to be met with a most welcoming sight:

On his bed lay his girlfriend Ahri. She was clad in a black, lacy satin babydoll slip, along with a matching set of lingerie. Lying on her back, her legs were crossed with her arms tantalizingly spread over her head. Her golden eyes sparkled underneath the candlelight of the room, her head tilted to its side.

Contrary to what an ordinary man's reaction would have been like, the explorer shook his head and gave her a weak grin.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

Ahri giggled and rolled herself atop the mattress, propping herself up on her arms. Her breasts pillowed themselves beneath her as she tilted her head teasingly at her lover. A finger made its way between her lips as she bit down on it lightly.

"You know hun, the more you complain about it, the more I'm going address you by it…"

At that, Ezreal merely shook his head with a sigh and made his way over to his dresser, stripping himself out of his outerwear. He could feel Ahri's eyes on his back as he turned away to undress. He could practically feel the lust and desire flow from the woman on his bed.

He closed his eyes in frustration.

Of all the nights she could have visited for this, why did it have to be tonight?

As he took off his shirt and threw it aside along with his thick jacket, he heard the mattress squeak, indicating Ahri's friskiness.

He sighed once more.

It had been more than a month since the two had consummated, due to their status of being two of some of the most popular League Champions. As a result, several weeks ago during a brief meeting with his girlfriend, Ezreal (foolishly) promised that he would allow her to visit his room whenever their schedules freed up at the same time.

And so it happened that tonight was when Ahri had time to herself. Or now it seemed time for both of them.

Ezreal could feel the disappointment in Ahri's gaze when he covered his skin with a new shirt, his boxers remaining in place below his hips. It was true that he missed the touch of Ahri's flesh against his, her wild performance during their nightly romps in bed, but tonight he just couldn't exert the energy required for such activities.

As soon as he turned around to face his girlfriend, he closed his eyes with a silent groan.

_No gods, please not those eyes. No, godsdammit not those eyes._

Clearing his throat, Ezreal opened his eyes again, wincing once more once they were met with Ahri's pathetic gaze, the look that had won him over in past occasions.

Ahri could sense the forthcoming bad news, and continued with her display, hoping to break down his defenses.

"Look…" Ezreal finally managed to utter, his voice a bit shaky as Ahri began to crawl toward him on the bed below him, her eyes still maintaining their adorable gaze.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit._

He closed his eyes to continue,

"…I've had a long, long day today, so…I don't think we can…do this tonight."

He gritted his teeth at the sound of a disappointed mewl passing through Ahri's lips. He cringed as he felt Ahri's tail brush across his abdomen.

"But Ezzy…"

"Don't call me that."

"But hun…you promised…."

He felt Ahri's hands clasp onto his.

By now Ezreal's arousal was potent, the sound of Ahri's pleading voice driving him crazy.

Still, his exhausted muscles begged for him to reject her charms, his body screaming for rest.

Opening his eyes with a newfound resolve, he tried his best to ignore his girlfriend's strong, tempting look, her golden pools quivering up at his.

Frantically searching for a resolution for his problem, Ezreal surprised her by releasing himself from her grasp and pushing her down onto the bed. Ahri grinned, but just as soon as the smile appeared, it flickered away in retreat as Ezreal stood up once more, leaving her sprawled across the bed without his hands.

"Let's just…" Ezreal sighed again as he tried to find the right words, gulping loudly as he threw aside his shirt, feeling Ahri's approving eyes roaming his exposed abdomen. "…how about a massage? I need your…" he clears his throat "…touch."

_Damn it all, it's like I'm talking to a kid. _

To his surprise, Ahri blinked slowly, the signature mischievous grin crossing her lips.

"If that's what you really want, handsome."

Knowing Ahri, Ezreal decided to throw out a warning.

"But no funny business alright?" Ezreal said pointedly, his finger waggling at her like a mother's scolding her child.

Ahri pretended to whimper coyly as she began to sit up on the bed, her scantily covered breasts screaming for Ezreal's attention.

"Oh of course not…don't you trust me?"

"Ugh…"

As Ezreal sat down on the side of the mattress with his back exposed for Ahri's eager fingers, he wasn't so sure if he did.

Especially since his sixth sense picked up her sinister vibes, giving away her true intent.

But before he could resist, her silky touch made contact with his exposed skin, the tense pain his nerves had throbbed with beginning to ebb away as a result of Ahri's skilled fingers. Then and there, as the snow began to accumulate in small clumps on the edges of the window panes, frost beginning to etch intricate, temporary engravings into the glass, Ezreal surrendered.

The couple secretly knew that soon the windows would begin to condensate with heat.

* * *

_Frosted window panes, candles gleaming inside. _

_Painted minion creeps on the tree._

_Gragas' on his way, he's filled his barrels with 'nog, _

'_nog for you and for me._

_It's that time of year_

_When Valoran's in love._

_Every Summoner near_

_seems to say,_

_Happy Snowdown, may your New Year dreams come true._

_And this poem of mine,_

_In three quarter time_

_Wishes you and yours,_

_The same thing too._

_Merry Christmas everyone! And yes, this is only the first part of this surprise bonus chapter. :3_


End file.
